The Moment I Knew
by hudsonrose11
Summary: The Moment I Knew and Last Kiss songfic. Its Patricia's sweet 16, and someone doesn't show up. Will Patricia's suspicions be confirmed? This was the moment she knew would happen.They say before you die your life flashes before your eyes. When a little part of Patricia dies, she gets to experience that relationship slideshow. I don't own Taylor Swift, or House Of Anubis.Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok I know honestly I haven't updated in way too long, but I have bad writers block. Like totally no idea what to do anymore. Sometimes I get random ideas that pop into my mind so this is one. Songfic for ****_The Moment I Knew _****by ****_Taylor Swift. _****The lyrics will be in italics. Also its not really in order, because it was mostly just a fanfic but most lyrics went along. I don't own anything except plot. Review please :)**

Patricias POV

Its my birthday, my sweet 16 for crying out loud! And this year I can finally celebrate it without Piper. And maybe thats selfish, but every year we spend our birthday together. And this year, I just want Eddie. I want to be with Eddie. I have spent the last hour prepping my outfit, Amber doing my makeup insisting I wear this new red lipstick she keeps showing me in the magazines, and Joy insisting on doing my hair.

Eddie and I agreed to meet in the hall at 6 and spend some time together before heading off to the club we rented for the party. I walk down the familiar steps of anubis house expecting to see him at the bottom of the stairs. But he's not there. 'Weird, its not like Eddie to be late' I think. I look down at my phone and see the time is 6:10. I wait another 20 minutes, but he still hasn't come yet.

_Christmas lights glisten,_ _I've got my eye on the door,_ _Just waiting for you to walk in,_ _But the time is ticking,_

I take a seat on the steps behind me. Should I call him? Would that seem desperate? I hear a shriek and I whip around to see Amber and Joy standing at the top of the steps. "Patricia, what are you still doing here? We were already heading to your party!" Amber says shocked. But no one can be as shocked and hurt as I am right now.

_People ask me how I've been_ _As I comb back through my memory,_ _How you said you'd be here,_

I thought he said he was gonna be here. I feel so stupid. Why would he even stand me up on my own birthday? I feel stupider that I fell for him. A tear slips down my face. This isn't fair. I really did fall for him.

_What do you say When tears are streaming down your face In front of everyone you know? And what do you do when the one Who means the most to you Is the one who didn't show?_

I quickly roll my eyes at Amber, pretending I hadn't just let myself cry. I stand up from the surprisingly comfortable steps and walk over to Eddie's room. I knock on the door waiting for a response, but nothing comes. I knock again and still nothing. Finally I turn the knob and walk in. The room is empty. Not even Fabian studying. And trust me when I say this, but he is _always_ studying. I sigh and turn around to face Amber and Joy who stand behind me looking confused and concerned.

"Lets just go, and forget this ever happened. Im sure Eddie just went early as a surprise... or something." I say lowering my voice. They reluctantly just nod, and we head out into the cab. We joke about stupid stuff, but my mind can't help but wander over to thoughts of Eddie. We finally get to the club and Im greeted by Amber and Joy of course, Nina, Alfie, Jerome, Fabian, Mara, and... no Eddie. My smile fades.

_Now I just wanna be alone,_ _But your close friends always seem to know_ _When there's something really wrong,_ _So they follow me down the hall,_ _And there in the bathroom,_ _I try not to fall apart,_ _And the sinking feeling starts, _a_s I say hopelessly,_ _"He said he'd be here."_

Joy, Nina, and Amber all follow me into the bathroom. I can still hear the music blasting but it feels distant. "He said he'd be here. Did he call any one of you guys?" I ask hopefully. They all shake their heads no, as I sigh in defeat. "Well we should head back into the party anyway. Im sure he's just running late. I can't not show up to my own party yeah?" I say with a nervous laugh as we head back into the room everyone is in.

_And it was like slow motion, Standing there in my party dress, In red lipstick, With no one to impress, And they're all laughing, And asking me about you,_  
_But there was one thing missing, And that was the moment I knew._

I dance with Joy and Amber until everyone stops dancing and suddenly someone comes out with a cake. I love cake, but right now the only thing I want is Eddie. Everyone starts singing as I smile and pretend everything is fine. I blow out my candles and wish for a very important wish. Eddie to come.

_And they're all standing around me singing "Happy birthday to you", But there was one thing missing, And that was the moment I knew._

Hours have gone by, and I realize he's not coming. I pull out my phone and run back into the bathroom to call him. I press my finger on the call button and I feel my breath hold in my throat.

_You should've been there,_ _Should've burst through the door,_ _With that 'baby I'm right here' smile,_ _And it would've felt like,_ _A million little shining stars had just aligned,_ _And I would've been so happy. You called me later, And said, "I'm sorry, I didn't make it," And I said, "I'm sorry too," And that was the moment I knew._

I hear the line pick up and I know its him. "Im sorry, I didn't make it." he says. "Im sorry too." I say not knowing what to say next.

"What happened?" I ask already knowing the answer, because that was the moment I knew.

**Review me please :) Im just gonna let your minds wonder on what she knew. So y'all can be as confused about the meaning of that song as I am. Two shot maybe?**


	2. Last Kiss

**Thank you so much to everyone that reviewed, don't worry you were not the only ones confused. I looked up the meaning of the song and apparently the moment she knew was when she realized he wasn't the one. Which I personally didn't realize from the song, I thought he was cheating on her or something. I can't really write for the same song cuz I used up the lyrics, so now I'm using Last Kiss by Taylor Swift. I don't own anything only the story. This is a two-shot, so this is the last chapter. Please review with feedback ^_^**

**Lyrics are **_underlined_**_ and in_**_ italics_**_, _flashbacks are only in **_italics._** Enjoy :)**

**PATRICIAS POV**

I hear the line pick up and I know its him. "Im sorry, I didn't make it." he says. "Im sorry too." I say not knowing what to say next.

"What happened?" I ask already knowing the answer, because that was the moment I knew.

"I just got caught up in something for my dad, I didn't even realize th-" He starts to explain, but I can't listen to this. Its all too much. He forgot about me, and there was nothing to explain.

"Look Eddie, I think we should break up." I say quietly cutting him off.

_I still remember the look on your face Lit through the darkness at 1:58 The words that you whispered For just us to know You told me you loved me_

"I love you." I say hanging up. I slide my back down the wall until I hit the ground. Hard. I think back to my whole relationship. They say before you die, your life flashes before your eyes. I can't help but feel like 'peddie' just died. And to make things worse, I get a full slideshow of our relationship.

_I do recall now the smell of the rain_ _Fresh on the pavement_  
_I ran off the plane_ _That July 9th_  
_The beat of your heart_ _It jumps through your shirt_  
_  
_

_**(A\N: When I refer to 'you' I mean Eddie. This is the slideshow of peddie death)**_

_Im standing at the airport, its summer. I just got off my plane and Im on the phone with you. Your rambling about how happy you are that I'm here. I cut you off and ask where you are, because I'm so lost. You just laugh and run up behind me. You scared me, but I still jumped into your arms. We ran out of the airport and it was pouring rain. You gave me your jacket, but I didn't take it, saying how it was too cliche. _

_How you kissed me when I was in the middle of saying something  
There's not a day I don't miss those rude interruptions_

_Its not summer anymore. Im standing in your room at anubis. Im in the doorway and your sitting on your bed not even looking at me. Earbuds fill your ears. Those same ear buds that I hate so goddamn much, you spend more time with them than you do with me. I scream something about you wasting your time doing nothing, and how you never even talk to me. You look up but don't say anything. I cross my arms over my chest and sigh. I start to go on and on about your incompetence. I barely even realize you have gotten up and are standing in front of me. I haven't stopped spitting out insults, until I feel your hands grip my face and your lips fall onto mine._

_So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep  
And I feel you forget me like I used to feel you breathe_

_I open my eyes. Im face to face with you, in your bed. I spent the night. Its summer again, a summer I want to forget. Your eyelids are shut and I know your asleep. Your warm arm is wrapped around my naked waist. I feel your breath against my neck, I see your bare chest move up and down with each breath. A contagious smile placed on your lips as you dream. I see your eyelids flutter as you slowly wake up._

_I do remember the swing of your step The life of the party, you're showing off again  
And I roll my eyes and then You pull me in  
I'm not much for dancing But for you I did_

_Im taken to another memory, the school exhibition party. I stand in the back with Joy. My black party dress, hair pulled to the side and earrings piercing both my ears. Your standing with Jerome and Alfie. I glance at you every so often. You catch my eye and wink. I roll my eyes and pretend to be in a heated conversation with Joy and her Fabian problems. You roll your eyes at something Jerome just said, and come strolling over to me. I should've known something was up. But I didn't. You came over and asked me if I wanted to dance with you. I made some analogy about tanks and tin cans. Im such a war geek. You answer some sweet response and pull me in. We dance until I step on your toes too many times for you to handle. You break out laughing and I laugh along. You pull away and start dancing on your own to impress me. Your showing off again Eddie._

_Because I love your handshake, meeting my father_

_Im placed into another bittersweet memory. Im sitting at a diner with you next to me. My dad is across from us, talking about Piper. You sense my nerves and squeeze my hand under the table. I smile at you, and you smile back. Everyone gets up to leave, and my dad pulls you aside looking serious. I can't help but laugh at your nervous face. You hear me laugh and turn your head towards me. A smirk spreads to your lips and I look down._

_I still remember the look on your face_  
_Lit through the darkness at 1:58_  
_The words that you whispered_  
_For just us to know_  
_You told me you loved me_

_Its summer again. Were standing in the middle of the street. I had run out to get some air after an aggravating call from my mom. You followed, I cry something about how I shouldn't have come. How it only made my family problems worse because my mom didn't want me going. You looked hurt but then you whispered those three words into my ear. "I love you." . It sent chills down my spine, but I soon found myself reciprocating. I wanted to hold that moment forever, that look on your face showing just truth and love._

Im knocked out of my flashback trance, because there is an extremely loud banging on the door. I guess I didnt realize how long I was in here, and they're other people here. I open the door, standing up. On the other side stands Amber. She just stares at me for a few seconds before talking.

"What happened?" She asks sympathetically. I give her a confused look and she wipes away one of the many mascara tears that have formed on my cheeks. I pull her into the bathroom and shut the door.

"Eddie and I broke up." I blurt out.

"AWW, boo." She wraps me into a hug and I cry into her shoulder. After what feels like forever we pull apart, she fixes my makeup and we head out to the dance floor.

_Never thought we'd have a last kiss._


End file.
